


Ode to Death

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. This little bunny came hopping in while I was watching cartoons and a commercial came on. There is a case in here but it takes second to the romance. I can't really explain more without giving it all away. I don't own 'em, don't make any money from these. I just like playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Death

The crack in the blinds allowed a sliver of moonlight to fall on the bed illuminating the skin of the two men lying entangled with each other. The younger man was on his back, his face turned to the left and his lover. Strong features spoke of stubbornness and a temper but faint lines around his eyes and mouth spoke of an equally strong sense of humor. Using his firm chest as a pillow was the older of the pair; his face relaxed in sleep but lines still spoke of too many horrors witnessed in life and concerns that marked him in places no one could see. His left arm was draped over his lover’s muscled and toned stomach as if to hold on and assure himself that the younger man wouldn’t leave him while he slept. Everything about the pair spoke of a deep and lasting love.  
********************

Mac led the way to the crime scene and ducked under the tape, his keen eyes searching out and logging every detail. But it was Danny who voiced the question on both of their minds. “What the hell?”

“Flack” Mac turned to the detective.

“Hey Mac, Danny,” Don replied with a grin. “I think this one should be called into the record books if not for the fact that there’s a body under there.”

“How?” Danny asked. He put his kit down and stared snapping pictures.

“Gal on the tenth floor ordered a piano,” Don said. “It’s the only apartment with a balcony so it seems the movers didn’t want to carry the thing up ten flights of stairs.”

Both Mac and Danny put the pieces together and looked up towards the roof. “Has anyone been up there yet?” Mac asked.

“Waiting on you,” Flack said as he put his notebook away. 

“Okay” Mac said. “Danny, go ahead and finish up down here; I’ll go up with Flack and see what’s up there.”

“You got it, Mac,” Danny said.

Flack waited until they were alone in the elevator. “Do you really think these idiots set up a pulley on the roof to haul a piano?” he asked.

“Right now that’s what the evidence is telling me,” Mac replied. “Where are the movers?”

“Gone by the time uniforms showed up,” Don said. “That alone makes me think they’re guilty as hell but I’ll wait and hear what you have to say.”

Mac grinned. “So do we have a moving company?”

“Yeah and I got a number of questions for them,” Don said. “Starting with why the hell they thought this was a good idea in the first place.”

“Why would someone who lives in an apartment want a grand piano anyway?” Mac asked. He slipped on his sunglasses as they stepped out onto the roof. “Wouldn’t it take up most of the living room?”

“It would here,” Don said. “The living room was totally empty except for two chairs. Says she sold everything else to get ready for this.”

“People are strange,” Mac said.

“Tell me about it,” Don laughed.

The pair made their way over to the street side of the roof and where the pulley system was still set up. “The rope broke,” Mac said. “There’s no way in hell this stuff is strong enough to hold a piano like that.”

“So were they idiots or were they hoping to actually kill someone?” Don asked. “How do we figure this out?”

“Simple, we let the evidence tell the story,” Mac said. “Hand me my camera would you, Flack?”  
********************

Hawkes looked up when the door to the morgue opened and grinned. “Hey Danny,” he said. “Is it true that a grand piano fell on this guy?”

“Yeah, can you believe it?” Danny asked. “Of all the things that can kill us in this world and a piano falls outta the sky on this guy.”

“Accident?”

“We don’t know yet,” Danny said. “Mac and Flack are talking with the moving company right now. I’m wondering what you can tell me about our victim.”

“Well I know I’ll be picking slivers and pieces of wood out of him for the next few hours,” Hawkes said. “Are you guys going to put the piano back together?”

Danny looked at the ME and bit his lip to keep from smiling. “As much as I like puzzles and music, Doc, I think I’ll pass on this one, you know?” he said. “So you know who this guy is?”

“I sent his prints to AFIS and a DNA sample to the lab,” Hawkes said. “And if that fails he still has most of his teeth and I might be able to run dental records but I make no promises because he’s messed up.”

“Let me guess, cause of death is blunt force trauma,” Danny said. “Can you give me anything else?”

“At this point, no,” Hawkes said. “But all his personal effects are ready for you. I’ll call if I learn anything else.”

“Thanks,” Danny said.  
********************

“So who was it that come up with this bright idea?” Don asked as Mac looked through the delivery truck. “You know, the piano is too heavy so let’s save ourselves the trouble and use a rope. Only now it ain’t such a good idea is it? A guy is dead ‘cause of you two geniuses.”

“We can get a warrant for your DNA,” Mac said from inside the truck, “or you can just save us the trouble and give us a sample now. We already know it was the two of you on the job; your boss confirmed it.”

“And George,” one of the men said. He was the smaller of the two and Mac doubted he could have lifted a grand piano even with the help of science. “Don’t forget about George.”

“Who’s George?” Don asked. “’Cause I got the job paperwork here and I don’t see no one else listed for this one. Just you two.”

“He’s the owner’s kid,” the second man said. He was bulkier than his friend and in a work shirt that said Vern on the pocket. “We’ve been told to take him out on jobs to show him the ropes.”

Mac hopped down, a coil of rope in his hand. “That’s an interesting choice of words,” he said. “Flack, why don’t we bring these guys along in case we have more questions for them.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Don agreed. “Let’s go, guys.”  
********************

Mac found Danny in the trace lab swabbing the rope from the crime scene. “Any luck?”

“DNA’s gonna hate me, Mac,” Danny replied. He stretched his back with a small groan. “You think the lab could find the money to pay for my chiropractor appointments?”

“Talk to Flack, he gives great massages,” Mac said absently as he put the end of the rope from the van under the microscope for comparison. He glanced up at the sudden silence and found Danny grinning at him. “You got a problem, Messer?”

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Danny said. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Yeah, let me have that end of the rope,” Mac said. “I want to see if it matches what I found in the van.”

“You know I can just go and talk to Flack,” Danny said. He handed Mac the rope. “I’m done with it; I’m going to run these down to DNA.”

“All right, come back here when you’re done,” Mac said. “I want to hear what else you’ve been able to find and also what Hawkes told you.”

“Yeah, you got it Mac.”

As soon as Mac was alone he pulled out his cell phone. “Don, it’s Mac; we might have a problem.”  
********************

When Danny walked back into the trace lab he was carrying two folders and put them down in front of Mac. “So AFIS kicked out a name for our victim,” he said. “Nineteen-year-old named George Burns; huh, parents must be fans; printed for a job, no criminal record.”

“You’re too young to know George Burns,” Mac said. “But that information changes the scope of our investigation.”

“How so?”

“The victim is the son of the owner of the moving company,” Mac said. “According to the movers Flack is talking to their boss was making them take the kid out to teach him the job.”

Danny pushed his glasses up. “So what are you thinking, Mac, these two dropped a piano on the boss’ son?” he asked.

“I think it’s a question we should ask,” Mac said. “What else?”

“Nothing outstanding in his personal effects,” Danny continued. “But now that we know who he is we can probably go look around his apartment, see what we can find.”

“That’s a good idea, Danny,” Mac said. “But let’s swing past the interrogation room on our way; Flack is talking with our two suspects and this new information might be all we need to make them confess.”  
********************

“Did you get your paperwork done?” Don asked when he heard the apartment door shut behind him.

“Yeah,” Mac replied. He closed the closet door and sank onto the sofa next to his lover. “Although it wasn’t easy.”

“Mac Taylor having trouble with paperwork?” Don asked. 

“It wasn’t the paperwork giving me trouble,” Mac sighed. “It was Danny smirking at me the whole time we were working. Maybe we should just tell him the truth, Don. I trust Danny with my life and I think he’ll keep our secret.”

“Tell me again, Mac, what exactly happened.”

Mac leaned in against Don and sighed as he was pulled in tighter. “Danny’s back was giving him trouble and I was distracted,” he said. “I commented that you give great massages and he leapt to the correct conclusion. I ignored him but the damage was already done.”

“I don’t see it as damage,” Don said. “It’s like you just said, Mac, Danny’s our friend and we both trust him. I don’t think it’ll hurt nothing because you’re not my boss so no one can scream misconduct. Besides, Danny’s known I’m bi for about a year now and it ain’t affected our friendship none.”

“He’s not your type?” Mac asked with a small grin.

“Only one type interests me,” Don said. “Dark hair, dark eyes, older, former Marine officer who just happens to be obsessed with both duty and science.”

“That’s pretty specific,” Mac said. He slid his hand up under the t-shirt Don had changed in to and let it rest on the scar. “How will you ever find someone like that?”

“I’m lucky because I already have,” Don said softly. “And I also know I’m not going to leave him for any reason. With him I’m not only loved, I’m safe.”

“Thank you,” Mac said. He kissed Don’s neck. “I love you too.”

Don turned his head and Mac shifted around with a grin. He kissed and licked his way up Don’s neck to his ear, along his cheekbone and down to his mouth. Don opened to Mac’s tongue with a soft moan. The older man ran his hands into Don’s hair and held him still as he plundered his mouth. Don started unbuttoning Mac’s dress shirt and groaned when his fingers encountered the thin cotton or Mac’s undershirt.

“Bed,” Mac murmured. He pulled back just enough so they could pull off their shirts.

“Nuh-uh, here,” Flack replied. “Get your pants off, Mac.”

Mac gazed into the clear crystal blue eyes he loved so much as he pushed back. Letting his feet take his weight as he stepped away from the sofa. Don broke the stare, his eyes falling down to the bulge pushing against Mac’s fly.

“You’ll have to strip too,” Mac said humor lacing his tone. “Did you plan this or do I need to get the lube?”

“It’s under that cushion,” Don said. He reached out and pulled Mac back down, both men moaning at the sensation of skin on skin. “Hand it to me?”

“You’ve been thinking about this; should I be worried?”

Don slicked the lube over a finger and slid it into Mac’s ass to start stretching him. Mac’s back arched and his head fell back. Don quickly grabbed Mac’s hip with his other hand to steady his lover. “Careful,” he said. “Lift up, Mac, let me swing my legs around.”

With Don’s help Mac managed to move and shift into the new position. He ran his hands over Don’s firm chest, caressing the scar that had almost taken his lover away from him. Mac pushed back the images of his lover lying in the rubble, bleeding, his life slipping away and Mac helpless to do anything to help him. Just watch and pray to a god long forgotten. He wouldn’t have even been able to kiss Don good-bye.

“Hey,” Don said as he slipped three fingers into his lover. “I survived, Mac; I won’t ever leave you. Don’t brood, just feel.”

“Lube yourself up,” Mac said. “I want to feel you now.”

“Come here.” Don pulled Mac down for a kiss and pushed his fingers in deeper, swallowing Mac’s moan. He knew what his lover was thinking about; the bomb and also Claire, although Mac would never admit it. That was the biggest fear Mac had, that everyone he loved would leave him; die. It had frustrated Don for a while because he and Mac had spent so much time dancing around each other while Don worked to prove to Mac that he not only loved the older detective but that he’d never leave him. They’d been together a year and a half when they were caught in that explosion. There were times Don wished he could remember more, help Mac fight the demons that plagued him because of it but he knew he never would. The trauma was too great.

“Don,” Mac whispered, breath ghosting over his lover’s wet and swollen lips.

“I gotcha, Mac,” Don replied. He took Mac’s hips in his hands and helped the older man slowly impale himself. Mac’s eyes fluttered closed as he was stretched and filled, the burn giving way to pleasure.

While probably Mac’s least favorite position because he couldn’t kiss Don as easily he did enjoy being able to watch his younger lover’s open and expressive face as Mac moved slowly up and down, relishing the feel of Don’s hot erection inside him. He forced his eyes open and paused until Don looked at him, their eyes meeting and holding as Mac started moving again. Don’s grip tightened on Mac’s hips as he started to thrust up as Mac came down; Mac moaning when Don found the correct angle and pleasure spiked through his body. The younger man braced his feet, bending his knees up behind Mac, the change in position pushing Don in deeper. He could tell Mac was getting close by the way his hands were clenching and massaging Don’s chest and nipples. Don moved his right hand from Mac’s hip, knowing the back of the sofa would catch him, to his leaking erection and started to stroke it in time to Mac’s movements. As much as Mac wanted to hold eye contact he felt his eyes close as he came. Don pushed up into him one last time and followed, catching Mac’s weight easily when he fell forward.

“How about a hot shower?” Don asked. “And an early night?”

“I’d rank it in my top two at the moment,” Mac replied as he nuzzled Don’s neck.

“What’s the other one?” Don asked, curious.

“Feeling you in me as I fall asleep and when I wake up,” Mac said. “I love the feeling of completeness you give me.”

“Mac, the last time we did that you couldn’t sit down with out wincing, forget about being able to walk normal,” Don protested. “We both gotta work tomorrow.”

“I’ll think of something,” Mac said. “Come on, lets shower, get cleaned up and I’ll suck you until you’re hard enough.”

Flack snorted. “Hell Mac, give me an hour and I’ll be good to go,” he said. “But on the other hand…” He trailed off mumbling to himself.

“Oh come on, you can think about it in the shower,” Mac said. He kissed Don softly. “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah Mac, I know,” Don said. “Love you too.”  
********************

Danny was waiting in Mac’s office the next morning. He handed over the folder he was holding without a word. Mac flipped it open, saw the completed report and nodded. “Good work, Danny, thank you.”

“No problem,” Danny said with a shrug. “And Mac, anyone asks why you’re limping or sore we was practicing karate after shift last night and I mis-threw you.” He winked. “Saves on awkward questions.”

“Danny?”

“What, you think I was gonna object or something?” he asked. “Donnie’s my best friend and you make him happy, Mac. And seeing him happy makes me happy.”

“He’s good for me,” Mac said softly.

“I know Mac,” Danny said. “And your secret’s safe with me. Now I gotta go, Stella needed me for trace. Catch you later, yeah?”

“Yeah Danny, you will,” Mac replied with a smile. “You will.”


End file.
